Stood Up
by twicupcake21
Summary: Bella goes out to a restaurant waiting for her date who she has had a crush on for a long time, but as the minutes tick by, she realizes that he isn't coming. She notices that a man next to her is having the same problem. Eventually neither of their dates show up, but were their evenings completely wasted?
1. Stood Up

**Hey guys! This is my first story on here and I hope you enjoy! There is a bigger A/N at the bottom. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I walked out of my Creative Writing class, eager to get home. I was finally going on a date with a guy that I've had a crush on for as long as I could remember. His name was Jacob Black. I have been waiting for him to ask me out ever since high school. His father and my father have been friends for a while, but we met in 11th grade, when I moved up from Phoenix, Arizona.

I think that he had always thought of me as just a friend because I was practically throwing myself at him and he just brushed it off and dated other girls. People at our school thought of him as a player, but I knew that he was just waiting for the right girl to come along. I always hoped it would be me and now he finally asked me. It only took four years.

I drove home and ran into the apartment that I shared with my best friend, Alice Brandon. She and I have been friends since the first year of college. She had always known about my crush on Jacob and she was just as excited as I was.

"Alice! You have to help me get ready! I have to leave in about an hour and a half," I yelled, running into the apartment.

She ran out of her bedroom and screamed, "Yay!" and jumped up and down like a bunny. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her bathroom. I sat down on the stool in front of the mirror and waited for her.

"So, do you know where he is taking you?" she asked, taking out foundation out of her makeup bag. She dapped a little onto her hand and started putting it on my face.

"Yeah, we're going to the Cheesecake Factory," I said with a smile. I was meeting him there since he was on the other side of town for work.

"Ooh! I love that place!" Alice said with a squeal, "You're a lucky girl!"

I smiled and she started putting makeup on my eyes. She gave me a natural look saying that she only wanted to accentuate my natural beauty.

Once she was done, she dragged me into my bedroom and pulled out the dress that I bought yesterday. It is a sapphire blue dress with a flowing bottom. I decided to pair it up with silver shoes and clutch with silver accessories. Alice curled my hair and I went to look in the mirror. I thought that I looked hot.

I walked out of my bedroom and Alice squealed again, "You look so pretty, Bella!"

"Thanks," I said and then looked at the time on my phone. It was time to go. I gave Alice a hug and grabbed my keys. She said, "Have fun," I we gave each other a kiss on the cheek. I walked out of the door excited for this date.

It was a twenty minute drive to the restaurant. I walked into the Cheesecake Factory and gave my name. Jacob wasn't here yet, but I went ahead and got us a table. I looked at my phone and saw that I was a few minutes early.

I looked around the restaurant and saw a gorgeous bronze haired man sitting at the table next to mine and noticed that he was waiting for someone too. He looked over at me and we smiled at each other and then I looked at my phone. It was 6:00 now. Jacob should be here at any minute.

The waiter came by a few minutes later and asked if I would like anything to drink. I got myself a coke and decided to let Jacob order for himself when he got here. I looked back at the bronze haired man and saw that he was starting to get sort of nervous. I wondered where his date was. I looked at my phone. It was 6:15. I wondered where my date was.

When the waiter brought me my drink, it was 6:20. Jacob was twenty minutes late. I looked at my phone to see if he texted me… nothing. I looked back over at the bronze haired man and saw that he was getting even more nervous. He looked over at me and gave me a nervous smile.

"Are you waiting for anyone?" he asked me.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be here at 6, but I'm sure he's just running late," I said, starting to get nervous now. Where could he be? "What about you?"  
"Yeah, she was supposed to be here at 6 also," he said with a frown.

"I'm sure she'll come," I said, giving him a smile. I looked at the clock on my phone. It was 6:30. The waiter walked over to me and asked if I would like to order.

"No, I'll wait a couple more minutes. He's probably just in traffic," I told him and he gave me a doubtful look. I looked at my phone again. It was 6:35. He was now thirty-five minutes late.

I decided to call him. It rang. Then it rang again… and again… and again. Then it went to voicemail. I hung up. It was now 6:40. I looked over at the man and saw that he was trying to call his date also and that it also went to voicemail.

"I don't guess she's coming," he said, with a frown. He ran his hand through his disheveled bronze locks. I looked at my phone again. 6:45. I guess it was time to start facing the facts.

"I don't guess my date is coming either," I frowned. How could he? He finally asked me out and didn't even show up. I leaned back into my seat and saw that the waiter was giving us both strange looks. I knew that he knew that our dates weren't coming.

The man looked over at me and said, "Well, since neither of our dates showed up, would you care if I joined you?"

I smiled at him and said, "Sure. That would be nice."

He got up out of his seat and sat down across from me. He held out his hand for me to shake, "I'm Edward Cullen."

I grabbed his hand and said, "I'm Bella Swan."

I let go of his hand and the waiter walked over to us. He grinned at us and took our orders, "What would you like to have tonight?"

Edward looked to me to order first. I looked at the waiter and said, "I would like to have the Fettuccini Alfredo."

Edward ordered the Old Fashioned Burger and then asked, "Can we get a bottle of the Snoqualmie Chardonnay?"

The waiter walked away and I looked over at Edward and raised my eyebrow at him.

He shrugged and said, "Well, I want this to be a proper date. You seem like a really nice girl and I think that we both deserve this after we were both stood up."

I smiled at him and then we started asking questions to each other.

"So what do you do?" he asked me.

"I am a student at the University of Washington."

"Really? So am I. What are you studying?"

"I'm working to get my Master's in English. How about you?" I asked.

"I'm going to medical school and working to get my Doctorate in Pediatrics."

"Wow! That's awesome," I said.

"Yeah, I love kids and I've always wanted to be a doctor like my father," he said with pride in his voice.

"I love kids too. If I didn't want to be a writer, I would have been a teacher."

"You want to be a writer?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've already got a finished novel and it's going through the editing process now," I said with a smile.

"That's so cool!" he said, amazed, "What is it about?"

"It's a fantasy romance novel about a boy and a girl going to a training academy to learn how to control their powers because they are Guardians of the Elements."

We talked for the rest of the night and once we were done eating, he paid the bill and walked me out to my car.

I turned around to him and he said, "Thank you for spending this night with me."

I smiled at him and said, "It was a wonderful night. I hope that we can do this again sometime."

"I would love that," he said. We exchanged numbers and I kissed him on the cheek, "Good night, Edward."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek too and said, "Good night, Bella."

I got into my car and waved to him before I pulled out and drove home.

I walked into my apartment tired and Alice ran up to me.

"So, tell me how it was!" she said, jumping.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm really tired."

"Alright," she said and gave me a hug, "Night, Bells."

"Night, Ali," I said and we both went to our rooms. I got dressed into a tank top and a pair of shorts. I threw my bra onto the floor and hopped into the bed. I looked at my phone to see if Jacob texted me and saw that he hadn't, but there was a text from Edward.

**Thank you for a wonderful night. I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee or something tomorrow.**

** -Edward**

I hurried up and texted him back.

**It was a wonderful night for me as well and I would love to see you tomorrow! Text me tomorrow for the times. **

** -Bella**

He texted me back right away.

**I will. Good night, Bella.**

** -Edward**

** Good night, Edward.**

** -Bella**

I turned off my phone and snuggled into my pillow and closed my eyes. This night didn't turn out how I planned, but maybe it happened this way for the best.

**Well, that was the first chapter of Stood Up! I hoped you like it. Tell me if you want me to do this chapter in Edward's POV. Please review!**

**~Emily :)**


	2. Stood Up- EPOV

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all the reviews. I wasn't expecting to get that many on the first night! It was a pleasant surprise when I woke up this morning, so it made me want to write this. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day. I was finally going to go out with Tanya Denali. I had been working up the nerve to ask her out for almost six months now and I finally did it. When she said yes, I was thrilled. She was the prettiest girl that I had ever seen and I felt like the luckiest guy on Earth when she agreed to go out with me.

Tanya was in my Psychology class and she had been sitting two rows in front of me all year. I had talked to her numerous times during the year and I had wanted to ask her out since day one. I finally did it.

I rushed home from my Child Behavior and Mental Health class to my apartment that I shared with my best friend, Jasper. Jasper and I met in elementary school in Forks and we had been friends ever since. I don't know what I would do without him.

Jasper wasn't home yet and I had to hurry up and get dressed. I was meeting Tanya at the Cheesecake Factory at 6 and I couldn't be more excited.

I took a quick shower and put on a black dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. To add some color, I put on a green tie. I grabbed my wallet and my keys and walked out to my car. I passed Jasper in the hall.

"Good luck, man," he said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks," I said and we both went our separate directions. I got in my car and drove to the restaurant.

I parked, walked in, and gave my name. They called me several minutes later and sat me at a table. I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it was 5:45. I had a while before she showed up.

The waiter came over and asked what I wanted to drink. I told him that I wanted a coke and he went to get it for me.

I turned my head and I saw a beautiful brown haired girl being escorted to her seat. She sat down at the table next to me and she looked at her phone. She started looking around and then she looked at me. We gave each other a smile and she returned her gaze to her phone. I looked at mine as well. It was 6:00. She should be here soon.

The waiter brought me my drink and then went over to the girl. I looked at my phone again. It was 6:15. Where was she? I was starting to get nervous. What if she didn't show up? How awkward would it be when I saw her in class if she didn't? I saw the girl look at her phone again. It seemed like she was going through the same problem.

I looked at my phone again. It was 6:20. She still wasn't here. I was starting to get more nervous now. I looked over at the girl and saw she was nervous as well.

"Are you waiting for anyone?" I asked her. I probably shouldn't be bothering her, but I was getting antsy.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be here at 6, but I'm sure he's just running late," she said, nervously, "What about you?"

"Yeah, she was supposed to be here at 6 also," I said and frowned.

"I'm sure she'll come," she said, with a smile. I was starting to doubt it and my nervousness started to rise. I looked at the clock on my phone. It was 6:30. The waiter walked over to the girl and asked if she would like to order.

"No, I'll wait a couple more minutes. He's probably just in traffic," she told him and he gave her a doubtful look. I looked at my phone again. It was 6:35. She was now thirty-five minutes late.

I saw that the girl was trying to call him and I decided to do the same. It kept ringing and eventually went to voicemail. That made me even more nervous. I noticed that the same happened to her.

"I don't guess she's coming," I said, with a frown and I ran my fingers through my hair. She looked at her phone and frowned.

"I don't guess my date is coming either," She frowned. How did we both end up like this? She leaned back into her seat and we saw that the waiter was giving us both strange looks. I knew that he knew that our dates weren't coming.

I looked over at her and said, "Well, since neither of our dates showed up, would you care if I joined you?"

She smiled at me and said, "Sure. That would be nice."

I got up out of my seat and sat down across from her. I held out my hand for her to shake, "I'm Edward Cullen."

I grabbed his hand and said, "I'm Bella Swan."

That was funny. The name Swan sounded vaguely familiar. She let go of my hand and the waiter walked over to us. He grinned at us and took our orders, "What would you like to have tonight?"

I looked to her to order first. She looked at the waiter and said, "I would like to have the Fettuccini Alfredo."

I ordered the Old Fashioned Burger and then asked, "Can we get a bottle of the Snoqualmie Chardonnay?"

The waiter walked away and she looked over at me and raised her eyebrow at me.

I shrugged and said, "Well, I want this to be a proper date. You seem like a really nice girl and I think that we both deserve this after we were both stood up."

She smiled at me and then we started asking questions to each other.

"So what do you do?" I asked her.

"I am a student at the University of Washington," she replied.

"Really? So am I. What are you studying?"

"I'm working to get my Master's in English. How about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to medical school and working to get my Doctorate in Pediatrics."

"Wow! That's awesome," she said and I smiled.

"Yeah, I love kids and I've always wanted to be a doctor like my father," I said, proud. I have always looked up to my father. He had always loved taking care of people and I wanted to follow in his footsteps.

"I love kids too. If I didn't want to be a writer, I would have been a teacher."

"You want to be a writer?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I've already got a finished novel and it's going through the editing process now," she said and I was amazed. She was in her early twenties and already had a book in the process of being published.

"That's so cool!" I said, "What is it about?"

"It's a fantasy romance novel about a boy and a girl going to a training academy to learn how to control their powers because they are Guardians of the Elements."

We talked for the rest of the night and once we were done eating, I paid the bill and walked me out to my car.

She turned around to me and I said, "Thank you for spending this night with me."

She smiled at me and said, "It was a wonderful night. I hope that we can do this again sometime."

"I would love that," I said. We exchanged numbers and she kissed him on the cheek, "Good night, Edward."

I didn't know that she would give me a kiss, so I decided to give her a kiss on the cheek too and said, "Good night, Bella."

She got into her car and waved to me before she pulled out and drove away.

I stood there for a couple more minutes and then walked to my car. I smiled and then pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. This night couldn't have gone any better.

I walked into my apartment and saw Jasper sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty.

He looked up at me and put the game on pause, "How was it?"

I got me a drink of water and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm about to fall asleep standing up."

"Alright, man," he said returning to his game, "Night."

"Night," I said walking into my room. Before I got ready for bed, I decided to text Bella.

**Thank you for a wonderful night. I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee or something tomorrow.**

** -Edward**

I went took off my clothes leaving on my boxers and put on a grey tank. I sat in bed and saw that Bella had texted me back.

**It was a wonderful night for me as well and I would love to see you tomorrow! Text me tomorrow for the times. **

** -Bella**

I texted her back right away.

**I will. Good night, Bella.**

** -Edward**

** Good night, Edward.**

** -Bella**

I put my phone on the end table beside me and rolled onto my side. I closed my eyes and thought about this night. It may not have been with the person that I'd planned, but maybe it was for the best.

**I hoped you liked it and please review! It makes me feel happy inside to get great reviews!**

**~Emily **


	3. Waiting and Wondering

**Thank you to all that reviewed! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly none of these characters are mine... :(**

* * *

I woke up in the morning and thought about the crazy night that had just occurred. I did have a wonderful night, but I wondered about Jacob. Why didn't he show up or at least text me or something? I looked at my phone to see if he had sent me anything and saw a text from Edward.

I smiled and opened the text.

**Good morning, beautiful! I hope that you can still come to meet me later today. Is 3 o'clock at the Starbucks near the East Side of the campus alright? Hope you had a wonderful night. **

** Hope to see you soon, **

** Edward**

I texted him back.

**Hey! I would love to meet you later! 3 o'clock is perfect! I did have a wonderful night, thank you for asking. I can't wait to see you!**

** See you later, **

** Bella**

I got up off of my bed and walked into the kitchen. Alice was still asleep, so I started making breakfast. I decided to go easy and make us both omelets with cheddar cheese and bacon bits.

Once I was almost done, Alice walked out of her bedroom, awoken by the smell.

"That smells amazing, Bella! This is why I wanted to be roommates with you. You can cook!" she said and sat at the small table in our makeshift dining area.

I brought both of our plates over to the table and sat across from her.

"Tell me about your date!" she said, taking her first bite and moaned, "This is so good!"

"Thanks, Ali," I said, taking a bite and man was it good!

"Well, my date didn't go as planned," I said.

She looked up and said, "What do you mean?"

"Jacob didn't show up," I said and she looked up shocked.

"What do you mean he didn't show up? Where were you all last night?" she screamed.

"He didn't show up and I was at the Cheesecake Factory all night. There was this other guy-" I said, but I got cut off by her asking, "What other guy?"

"There was this other guy that was sitting at the table next to mine whose date didn't show up either. We were both waiting there for the longest time and eventually we both realized that we were both stood up, so we had dinner with each other. I'm going to see him later today," I said, finishing my omelet.

"What about Jacob? You had a crush on him for the longest time," she asked, taking both of our plates.

"I know and I want to see why he didn't show up. I'm going to call him in a few minutes," I said, looking at my phone.

"What about this other guy? What is his name by the way?" she asked.

"His name is Edward Cullen and I'm still going to go see him later today. He was a really nice guy," I said. I got up from the table and said, "I'm going to go call Jacob."

"Alright," she said, walking into her bedroom and stopped, "Wait. Did you say Cullen?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing. The name sounded familiar," she said and closed her door.

"Okay?" I said and walked into my room. I dialed Jacob's number on my phone and called him.

It rang and kept ringing. It eventually went to voicemail. Why didn't he pick up his phone? Is he ignoring me?

I tossed my phone onto my bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for class.

I just threw on a pair of black yoga pants, a blue tank, and my favorite pair Converse. I put my laptop into my messenger bag and walked out.

Alice was waiting outside my door for me to drive her. We both walked downstairs to my car.

I dropped her off at the Arts school and I drove to my English Literature class. I was excited about seeing Edward later today, but first I have to get through class.

I walked into class and took my usual seat in the back waiting for this class to end. I was thinking about going to see Jacob before I went to see Edward. I had a two hour gap in between and I decided that was what I was going to do. I had to know why.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**~Emily**


	4. Meant to Be

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad that you are all enjoying it and for that, here is the third chapter that I've posted today just for you guys! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen in this story. :(**

* * *

Finally, class ended and I walked out of class to my car. I needed to go see Jake. He hadn't been answering any of my phone calls and I needed answers. He and I had known each other for so long and I've always had a crush on him. So, when he finally asked me out, he didn't even show up. I hopped into my car and drove to where he worked at the mechanic shop.

It was about a 20 minute drive, but I needed to see him. I walked into the shop and saw Jake's friend, Seth, at the front. He noticed me and said, "Hey, Bella! Looking for Jake?"

"Yeah, could you point me in his direction?" I asked.

"He's in the back getting parts," he replied and I started walking that way.

I turned the corner and saw him kissing Seth's sister, Leah. Jacob and Leah had dated twice in high school and we had never liked each other.

I gasped when I saw them and they both turned to look at me. Jacob's eyes got wide and I couldn't move. I wanted to leave. I wanted to run out of here, but my feet wouldn't bring me to do so.

"Bella!" he said and I regained myself. I turned away and when I did, I saw Leah smile. I had to get out of there.

I started walking out, tears coming to my eyes. Is that where he was last night? With her?

I heard footsteps behind me and felt a hand on my shoulder, "Bells."

"Don't Bells me. Where were you last night? Huh?" I said, tears running down my face.

"What do you mean where was I last night?" he asked, confused. I wanted to slap him.

"You were supposed to meet me for dinner last night and you didn't show up!"

"I don't remember that," he said and I could tell he was lying. He didn't want to come.

"Did you decide not to meet me and you didn't tell me? You know, I was there for almost an hour waiting for you. Did you decide you had something better to do? Or should I say someone?" I was starting to get hysterical. This was really hurting me.

"Bella, Leah came here yesterday to stay with her brother and I started getting sad because I missed what I had with her. I know that I should have told you, but we were busy," he said looking down.

"So, you missed dinner to screw her? Seriously? It killed me when I knew that you weren't going to come. I don't think that we can ever be friends after this. I can't even look at you. Have fun with that bitch and damn you, Jacob Black," I said, slapped him across the face and walked out the door.

I got in my car and saw that I had to go pick up Alice now. After I picked her up, I had to get ready to meet Edward.

I pulled up to the school and Alice came running out. She got into my car and we drove home. She looked over at me and saw that I was upset.

"What's the matter, Bell?" she asked.

"I went to see Jacob," I said, thinking about our conversation.

"What happened?"

"When I walked into the mechanic shop and saw him kissing Leah," I said, starting to tear up again.

"Oh my gosh! How could he? Is that where he was last night? With her?" she asked and I nodded. She grabbed my hand and said, "It's alright. You're going to see Edward later. I'm sure that will be fun."

I nodded a little and said, "I guess, but it really bothers me that he knew that I had a crush on him for the past six years and then he finally asked me out and didn't show up because he was with her."

"I know, honey. If he couldn't see what a wonderful girl you were, then it's his loss. I know that it might be hard because you have been friends for the longest time, but move on. Get to know Edward. It sounded like you liked him a lot," she said and I regained myself.

"You're right. I have to be there in a half hour," I said and I pulled into the parking lot outside of our apartment building. We both got out of the car and we walked up the stairs.

I went into the bathroom to wash my face and freshen up. Once that was done, I put on a little makeup and walked out the door with Alice yelling behind me, "Have fun!"

"I will," I said and closed the door. I would have a good time. I walked out to my car and started driving to the coffee shop.

I pulled into the parking lot and saw a silver Volvo near the entrance. I parked next to it and got out.

As I walked in, I saw him sitting at a table in the middle of the room and I went to sit across from him.

"Hey!" I said and he smiled.

"Hello, Bella," he said, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please. Just a vanilla bean latte would be great," I replied and we walked over to get the coffee.

He returned a couple minutes later and sat the cup in front of me. I smiled at him and saw that he got himself a cup of black coffee.

"So, how was your day?" I asked him.

"Decent," he said, frowning a little, "But it got a whole lot better once you sat down."

I smiled and said, "What happened?"

"I ran into the girl that stood me up last night," he said, "It was awkward to say the least."

"What happened… if you don't mind me asking?"

"She decided to have other plans and went to go see another guy. Apparently his name was Garrett. I don't know," he said frowning, "What about you?"

"I saw the guy that stood me up too," I murmured, "It didn't end very well."

"What happened?"

"I found out that he had other plans too. He went to see a girl that I completely dislike."

"Oh, well he missed out on a lovely girl," he said, giving me his beautiful smile.

"I could say the same for her. I had a very nice time last night," I said.

"Thank you. So did I," he said, "Well, tell me about your family? I didn't hear anything about them last night."

"Well, my mother and father are divorced and my mother got remarried to a minor league baseball player. I also have a brother named Emmett, who is a giant clown, but he is also like a cuddly teddy bear," I said, "What about you?"

"I am an only child to my parents, Carlisle and Esme," he said, "Where are you from?"

"I lived in Phoenix for the first 16 years of my life and then I moved to Forks when I was in the 11th grade," I said and he froze.

"Forks?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, confused.

"I'm from Forks too. I've lived there my whole life. That's why your name sounds familiar! Are you the daughter of the chief?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. How funny is that? Is your father the Carlisle Cullen," I asked, wondering how this could be possible.

"The one and only. This is so cool!" he said and I grinned.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"Maybe it was meant to be," he said and we smiled at each other. We talked for about two more hours and then I looked at my clock. I had to be heading into work in about 20 minutes.

"Where do you work?" he asked.

"At the bookstore near my apartment," I said.

"Oh, well, I guess I should be letting you go," he said and it was clear that neither of us wanted to go.

"Thank you for a wonderful afternoon, Edward. Text me later," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will," he said and we both walked to our cars. His car was the silver Volvo that was parked next to mine. I pulled out before him and waved to him in my rear view mirror and he waved back. I looked ahead of me and I couldn't be happier. Maybe this was meant to be.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside! :)**

**~Emily**


	5. Bookstore with Angela

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! Things are getting hectic as we get closer to the end of the school year. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! YOu guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

I drove to work with a smile on my face. That date couldn't have gone better. Edward was such a nice guy and I'm looking forward to many more dates with him. I haven't had much of a dating experience. I went on dates with about four guys in the past six years. I really hope that things between Edward and I keep going this good.

What happened with Jacob still bothered me though. I mean we had been friends for the longest time and I wish that we still had that. I wish that I had just been content with just being friends, but I really liked him as more than a friend. But as it turned out, I was just another one of his girls that he told he liked and then tossed them away. The only difference was we never got to the date part.

But with Edward, it feels different. It's not some little crush. I really liked him. I couldn't wait to see him again.

As I walked into the bookstore, I saw my friend, Angela, working the cash register. She waved to me and I mouthed back at her, "I'll talk to you in a few minutes."

Angela and I had been friends ever since I came to college. We met in our freshman year here in our English class. She was a really sweet girl and she knew everything that was going on in my life.

I set my things down in the back and clocked in. I walked back to the front and started fixing the displays of books. No one was in the store at the moment, so Angela walked over to me and said, "So, how did it go?"

"It's complicated," I said, knowing that she would want more. She was like a quieter Alice, needed to know absolutely everything.

"What does that mean? What happened?"

"Well, I got to the restaurant at the time that we were supposed to meet and forty some minutes went by and Jacob didn't show up," I said and she gasped.

"He didn't show up! That bastard!"

"Yeah, but my night wasn't a total loss—," I said and she cut me off.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Do you mean to tell me that you went home with a total stranger!" she nearly yelled.

I shushed her and continued what I was saying, "No, I did not. Seriously? You know that I would never do that, but anyway. There was this bronze haired god sitting at the table next to mine and turns out, he got stood up as well! So, we ended up having dinner together and it was really nice. I met him at the coffee shop earlier today again."

Her mouth dropped and she said, "No way! That's awesome! I didn't like Jacob anyway. He was a bastard. But, do you know why he stood you up?"

"Yeah, I saw him earlier today and he was with Leah," I said and she gasped.

"That bitch."

"I know. I was so angry that I slapped him across the face and I stormed out of there. I didn't know that he would ever do that to me," I said, sadly.

She gave me a hug and said, "I know. You really liked him, but now you have this other guy that I don't know the name of."

We pulled away from each other and I said, "His name is Edward Cullen."

"Huh. Never heard of him," she said and then I proceeded to tell her about our date earlier today. When I finished the story, a couple customers walked in and Angela and I went to where we were supposed to be. I was so glad that I had her, Alice, and my family to support me. Although, I haven't told my dad or Emmett yet. (Insert sarcastic tone here) That will be fun.

Two hours later, the end of my shift was over and I got to go home. Angela was working another hour, so I said bye to her and I clocked out.

When I got home, Alice was lying on the couch and she looked asleep. I walked over to her and shook her shoulder. She sat up and I said, "Do you want something to eat?"

She nodded her head and I walked into the kitchen and made us some grilled cheeses. I didn't want to make anything complicated tonight. We ate in silence and after we were done. I put the dishes into the sink and we both went to bed. It had been a long day.

I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and got into bed. I looked at my phone and Edward had texted me.

**Hey beautiful! I was just texting you to say thanks for a wonderful date. It was so nice getting to know you. You are an amazing woman. Goodnight, Bella.**

** -Edward**

I texted him back.

**Hey! It was so nice getting to know you as well. I would love to do this again. Text me if you want to do anything. Goodnight, Edward.**

** -Bella xoxo**

I turned off my phone and laid it next to me on the nightstand next to me. I laid my head on my pillow and fell asleep dreaming of Edward.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter five of Stood Up and I hope you enjoyed! As always, please review! They make me happy!**

**~Emily**


	6. AN: Not a New Chapter

**A/N: **

**I'm so sorry guys! I know that I haven't updated in a while and I probably won't until the last week of June. We have had exams and my teachers decided to wait until the week before school ended to give out projects. Also, I'm leaving on Saturday to go on vacation with my family. I would bring my laptop to write while I'm down there, but according to my Dad, I'm not allowed to. I will be updating when I get back I promise. There might be a chapter up tomorrow if there's not much for me to do. When I do put up a new chapter, I will be taking this A/N down.**

**See you soon!**

**-Emily**


End file.
